storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 13
|image1=File:SFSLogo.png |caption1= |released=12 June 2019 - TBA |writer(s)=Jacobacranmer and Loco123456 |no_of_episodes=26 |previous= |next= }} This page is for the thirteenth season of Stories From Sodor. Episodes Jacobacranmer |01-4=TBA |01-5=#01 |01-6=Marie refuses to help her friends when given an important job. Note: Adaptation of James Goes Too Far |02-1=Rebecca(episode)4.png |02-2=Rebecca and Marie |02-3=Jacobacranmer |02-4=TBA |02-5=#02 |02-6=Marie and Rebecca are asked to work together taking coal around the Island. |03-1=JackieSprite(Green&Red).png |03-2=Jackie's New Paint |03-3=Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=Jackie is rewarded for her hard work with a new coat of paint and she decides to change it up a little. |04-1=BacktoBattlebots1(BlacksmithvsQuantum).jpg |04-2=Back to Battlebots |04-3=Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=Battlebots is filming a new season once again, and Jacob and Jackson return to America to return as pit reporters. |05-1=CGIKevin.png |05-2=Replacements |05-3=Jacobacranmer |05-4=TBA |05-5=#05 |05-6=A new forklift is brought in to help at the Steamworks and Kevin fears he is being replaced. |06-1=SFSLogo.png |06-2=A New Theater |06-3=Jacobacranmer |06-4=TBA |06-5=#06 |06-6=A new community theater is built at Knapford. |07-1=SFSLogo.png |07-2=Jacob's New Role |07-3=Jacobacranmer |07-4=TBA |07-5=#07 |07-6=Jacob is given a lead role in the first production at the new community theater, but this makes him a little hot headed. |08-1=CrankytheCrane6.png |08-2=James and Mike |08-3=Jacobacranmer |08-4=TBA |08-5=#08 |08-6= James and Mike get into an argument about coaches and trucks. |09-1=BradyandtheFamousVisitor6.png |09-2=A New Record |09-3=Loco123456 |09-4=12 June 2019 |09-5=#09 |09-6= TBA |10-1=MikeCGIpromo2.jpg |10-2=Mike's New Livery |10-3=Loco123456 |10-4=12 June 2019 |10-5=#10 |10-6= TBA |11-1=CrankytheCrane5.png |11-2=Graduation Day |11-3=Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=It's the day of Jacob, Sierra, and Kira's high school graduation, and the engines are helping prepare for the festivities. |12-1=PeterSamandtheTrucks1.png |12-2=Good Times |12-3=Jacobacranmer |12-4=TBA |12-5=#12 |12-6=Jacob, Sierra, and Kira are having their graduation party at Knapford and the engines look back on the good times they've shared with the trio. |13-1=TheParty8.png |13-2=Things Change |13-3=Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=Gordon fears that Jacob will be going to university far away and struggles to cope with this. He then tries to convince Jacob to stay on Sodor by showing him all the reasons he loves the Island in the first place. |14-1=Algy.png |14-2=Bertie and Algy |14-3=Christopher Awdry Jacobacranmer |14-4=TBA |14-5=#14 |14-6=Bertie is looking forward to taking the naturalist society out on a picnic, but is upset when he cannot go anywhere because of engine troubles. Algy fills in for him, but Algy's engine causes problems along the way and breaks down altogether when it is time to go home. Bertie is repaired all ready to take the stranded passengers home. Note: Adaptation of Bertie Saves the Day. |15-1=TobyCAEA!.png |15-2=Steamies and Diesels |15-3=Jacobacranmer |15-4=TBA |15-5=#15 |15-6=One afternoon, Toby passes the quarry pulling a train of tankers full of diesel fuel, when Bill tells him to turn around and let the diesels wait. Since Diesel 10 called Toby an "out-of-date little engine", he agrees and leaves the tankers at the quarry. However, the next morning, Toby goes to fill up with coal and the hopper is empty because Diesel 10 was due to bring more but ran out of fuel. Note: Adaptation of Working Together. |16-1=FergustheRailwayTractionEngine1.PNG |16-2=Fergus and the Trucks |16-3=Jacobacranmer |16-4=TBA |16-5=#16 |16-6=The trucks are being very troublesome, singing a rude song about steam and diesel engines. As Fergus collects the trucks, they laugh at his tall funnel. To teach them a lesson, Fergus decides to leave them in a tunnel. The trucks plead to the engines to let them out. Eventually, Fergus does so and now the trucks sing about the engines being really useful. Note: Adaptation of Left Alone. |17-1=Diesel10CallingAllEnginespromo2.jpg |17-2=Creepy Claw |17-3=Jacobacranmer |17-4=TBA |17-5=#17 |17-6=Henry gets scared of Diesel 10's claw. Elsewhere, 'Arry and Bert are playing tricks on Salty. Then, the twins see Diesel 10's claw in the moonlit sky and get scared themselves. Note: Adaptation of Creepy Claw. |18-1=TrevortheTractionEngine5.png |18-2=Trevor and the Funfair |18-3=Christopher Awdry & Jenny Lewis Jacobacranmer |18-4=TBA |18-5=#18 |18-6=Trevor wants to help at a fair and his wish comes true when the merry-go-round breaks down and he has to give the children a ride. Note: Adaptation of The Merry-Go-Round That Wouldn't. |19-1=BulgytheDoubleDeckerBus4.png |19-2=Oliver's Funnel Troubles |19-3=Christopher Awdry Jacobacranmer |19-4=TBA |19-5=#19 |19-6=Oliver feels "stuffed-up", but the inspector cannot work out what the problem is and Duck has to take the ballast. Duck gives the trucks a bump, but he loosens a plate and makes his tank leak. Algy comes to take the passengers and Oliver comes to help Duck home. Along the way, something shoots out of Oliver's funnel. Note: Adaptation of Funnel Trouble. |20-1=Skarloey(episode)4.png |20-2=Teamwork |20-3=Jacobacranmer |20-4=TBA |20-5=#20 |20-6=Peter Sam is impressed by some climbers. Note: Adaptation of Climb Time!. |21-1=PercySeason1.png |21-2=Percy and the Pony |21-3=Jacobacranmer |21-4=TBA |21-5=#21 |21-6=Percy meets a girl named Sophie and her pony named Playful. Note: Adaptation of Playful Pony. |22-1=BulstrodeModel.png |22-2=Bulstrode's New Friend |22-3=Jacobacranmer |22-4=TBA |22-5=#22 |22-6=Bulstrode helps a little boy on the beach. Note: Adaptation of Take Cover!. |23-1=HideandGlowSeek10.png |23-2=Hide and Glow Seek |23-3=Davey Moore Jacobacranmer |23-4=TBA |23-5=#23 |23-6=When Diesel hides from the other engines, his plans backfire and he gets a surprise on Sodor. Note: Adaptation of Diesel Glows Away. |24-1=TheParty9.png |24-2=Silly Steamie |24-3=Jacobacranmer |24-4=TBA |24-5=#24 |24-6=Percy is in a hurry to collect his trucks in the yard, but Dennis has fallen asleep and blocked the track, so Percy tells him to wake up. Diesel overhears Percy being rude to a fellow diesel and drops oil on the tracks, causing Percy to bump into Oliver. Note: Adaptation of Come Back, Please!. |25-1=AmetrineSprite.png |25-2=Ametrine's Visit |25-3=Jacobacranmer |25-4=TBA |25-5=#25 |25-6=Ametrine is sent to help out on Sodor for a few days. |26-1=MainClass40Model.png |26-2=The Diesel Helps the Steamies |26-3=Jacobacranmer |26-4=1 August 2019 |26-5=#26 |26-6=The Diesel helps Bill and Ben win a race. Note: Adaptation of The Big Hero }} Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Stanley * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dennis * Paxton * Norman * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harold * Bulstrode * * * * Owen * * * * * * Richard Hatt * * * Peter Sam's Driver * Chris Rose * Kenny Florian * Paul Ventimiglia * Al Kindle * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Alice and Mirabel * Express Coaches * Fuel Tankers * * * * * * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Brady Hatt * Mr. Percival * * * * Slip Coaches Characters Introduced * Finn * * Sarah Malyan * Sophie * Danny Locations * North Western Railway ** The Coaling Plant ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Sodor Steamworks ** The Little Western ** Knapford Station ** Arlesburgh Shed ** Knapford Sheds ** Sodor Construction Company Yard ** Knapford ** Knapford Community Theater ** Town Square ** Knapford Bus Yard ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Tidmouth Yards ** Suddery Junction ** The Main Line ** Wellsworth High School * Skarloey Railway ** The Wharf ** The Transfer Yards * The Mainland ** Barrow-in-Furness * United States of America ** Baltimore, Maryland * Crystal Island Trivia * This season marks the first of several things: ** The first appearance of Crystal Island since the tenth season ** Ametrine's first main role since the miniseries and her first appearance with her new design ** Fergus' first appearance since the sixth season ** The first mention of Rylie since the miniseries ** Paige's first appearance since the miniseries ** The first, and so far only, season where appears in more than one episode Category:Seasons Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor